


Vera

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been shooting Eames out of dreams on sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Witness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887426) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for sharpiesgal, is a bit of a spin off of Witness #08.
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors

Arthur came to with a kick that knocked the lawn chair out from under him. He’d have asked Eames what the hell he thought he was doing but the man was already looming over him, irate and finger pointing.

“Stop shooting me out of dreams, _Darling_!”

Arthur was kind of impressed at how much derision the man could put into an endearment.

There were a dozen replies that Arthur could make that would be as supercilious as Eames undoubtedly expected. There were another few dozen that Arthur would love to say if they were alone and he could afford the time and work ethic faux pas to jump the man. But none of it would get them ready for the job in the short time they had. He simply glared.

The truth was that the first time Arthur had seen Eames forge Vera, he’d been incredibly turned on. Not by the fact that she, like all of Eames other creations, considered everything Arthur did as fodder for her to pounce on and try to irritate him. But by the fact that Eames could create something, someone so new and different with such an effortless look that would never be mistaken for Eames, unless you were Arthur. Even Dom had thought Vera was a strange projection of Arthur’s.

Arthur had wanted to kiss him on the spot. Eames, not Vera. He’d almost moved to do it too, but Dom had asked about her and Arthur had recovered without anyone the wiser.

He thought of that moment every time he saw Vera. Every time he heard he sprechgesang cadence. Every time she corrected his grammar, he wanted to kiss Eames. More than that, if the truth be told, and Arthur would never tell _that_ truth.

A few hours later, with a calmer mind running both men, Arthur approached Eames. “Don’t come at me with Vera. I’ll stop shooting you out of dreams if you don’t use her.”

“Vera?” Eames sounded amused. Not different from his typical voice with Arthur.

“The forge you used today. Don’t use her again with me.”

“You named her Vera?” 

Arthur held his face still and stoic.

“When we finish this job, love, and scatter to the corners of the earth, I will find you, and you will tell me why _Vera_ gets you so worked up.”

“Eames.” The warning in his voice was clear.

“I’ll put her away for now, darling, but I will find you. I won’t drop this for long.”

Arthur had always known it was a matter of time before he ended up in Eames’ bed. This just pushed up the end result a bit.


End file.
